Portador y Dragon
by davidorellana068
Summary: Issei Hyudou vivió casi toda si vida en nueva york tras la muerte de su padre, pero el destino hará que vuelva a su antiguo hogar ¿que aventuras vivirá? y en especial ¿que pasara si issei conoce el amor? issei x draig (mujer) posible harem y lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Hola esta es una historia de high schoool dxd, espero que les guste.**

 **Aviso: Tal vez algunas cosas de la serie no se presentaran en esta historia.**

 **Bueno comenzemos.**

 **CAPITULO 1 prologo**

Issei hyudou, era un chico cualquiera que vivía con su madre en nueva york, desde que su padre murió cuando el tenia 7, fueron a vivir allí, su madre, Aya hyudou, tenía amigos allí que le ayudaron a conseguir una residencia en nueva york. Issei asistía a un colegio con una muy buena influencia, pero él no era muy popular con las chicas por asi decirlo, en esa escuela habían chicos, algunos con mucho dinero, y las chicas solo los querían a ellos, por su apariencia o su dinero. Él no tenía muchos amigos, solo los que cualquier chico normal tenia, issei aún recuerda el vivió en japon con su padre y madre, no hasta la trágica muerte de este, quien murió en un accidente automovilístico, de ahí se alejaron de japon, él era feliz, sin duda con su madre en nueva york, pero no era como estar en japon, su hogar y el de su padre.

Y ahora estamos en la actualidad, vemos a un issei de 17 años caminando hacia su casa, cuando llega entra a su casa en donde lo recibe su madre.

Aya: hola ise ¿Qué tal te fue en el en la academia?

Issei: bien, como siempre.

Aya: ah issei hoy te tengo una noticia.

Issei: ¿sí?

Aya: mañana nos volvemos a japon, he conseguido un mejor trabajo y me será bueno.

Issei estaba sorprendido y feliz sin duda, asi podría visitar la tumba de su padre, algo que no hacia desde que se fueron de japon.

Issei: ¿de verdad?

Aya: claro, asi que empaca tus cosas, que mañana a primera hora partimos a japon.

Issei: GENIAL, NO TE PREOCUPES MAMA AHORA MISMO IRÉ A EMPACAR.

Aya: claro y que no se te olvide nada importante que tal vez ya no volvamos más por aquí.

Issei: CLARO.

Issei en ese momento se fue como alma que lleva el diablo a empacar, ante la mirada feliz de su madre.

Issei: (al fin volveré a mi verdadero hogar)

Y tras empacar y charlar con su madre, issei se fue a dormir feliz y ansioso a esperar para el día de mañana.

Y unas nuevas aventuras, pero lo más importante, un nuevo amor en la vida de issei.

 **Hola espero que les haya gustado ese capítulo prologo.**

 **Bueno este es el tercer proyecto, y sin duda e avanzado más lento en mis fic, no porque me concentre en unos más que en otros si no porque me he leído yo unos cuantos fic, ya que escribir mucho me estresa.**

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado adiós XD.**

 **Pueden comentar, sugerir o criticar.**


	2. Chapter 2

**hola a todos bueno saltemos la presentación y aquí vamos.**

 **CAPITULO 2**

Issei acababa de llegara japon con su madre ahora mismo iban en un taxi en dirección hacia casa, su antigua casa. Issei no se perdia mucho del camino, miraba a cada dirección y lo comparaba de hace 10 años, claro muchas cosas cambiaron para el, pero sin duda era el mismo japon. Al llegar a su casa antigua de dos pisos, el y su madre empacaron sus cosas, la cocina, comedor, sala de estar, baños y sus habitaciones.

En este momento issei estaba en su habitación, y de repente una misteriosa gema brilla de su brazo.

Issei: ¿he, draig no estabas dormido?

Draig: la gente despierta compañero.

Issei: ¿pero tu no eras un dragon?

Draig: claro que lo soy, solo era una forma decir. Además, no deberías tratarme con más cariño, gracias a mí esos bandidos no te mataron antes.

Y era cierto, cuando issei tenía 15 años, volviendo de la escuela, dos bandidos lo asaltaron, hasta que gracias al poder de draig, pudo liberar una ráfaga de poder noqueando a los asaltadores, y hay conoció a draig, quien le pidió que mantuviera su identidad en secreto, y hay la curiosidad de issei, llevo a draig a contarle todo sobre las facciones y enseñarle uno que otro truco para poder defenderse.

Issei: claro y siempre te estaré agradecido, pero no esperas que te diga "cariño" verdad, o preferirías palabras cursis.

Draig: a veces preferiría que s…digo que te cayeras por un acantilado y cambiar de portador.

Isse: ah que malo eres, bueno adiós, tengo que hablar con mama sobre a que instituto me inscribiré.

Issei bajo a la sala en donde vio a su madre acomodando unas cosas.

Aya: ah ¿ise, que necesitas?

Issei: ¿preguntarte sobre a aque instituto pe inscribiste?

Aya: pues se llamaba…umm haber…a ya me acuerdo….era el instituto kuoh.

Issei: um, esta bien, solo espero.

Aya: te va a encantar, además dicen que hay chicas muy lindas.

Issei: vale (bonitas, um espero que no sea mentira)

En ese momento en la muñeca izquierda de issei salió la gema, la cual pego un pequeño gruñido, issei se tapó antes de que su madre lo notara.

Aya: issei ¿oíste eso?

Issei: ah pues si…fue mi estómago…heheh…podría hacerme algo de comer.

Aya: claro, me lo hubieras dicho antes, ahora mismo te lo preparo.

Aya en ese momento se fue a la cocina dispuesta a cocinar algo, mientras issei fue a su habitación, y le hablo a la gema.

Issei: oye, ¿pero intentas que te descubran o qué? tú fuiste el que me dijo que mantuviera esto en secreto.

Draig: lo siento, pero seguro te divertirás tanto con las chicas que te olvidaras de mi.

Issei: y te importa acaso ¿no eres tu un dragon?

Draig: bah, pues si, yo no puedo entender a unos estúpidos humanos.

Issei no se molestó en contestar, solo fue al comedor a comer lo que su madre le había preparado y luego a dormir, dispuesto a estar preparado para su primer día de instituto.

 **Mañana siguiente**

Issei corría hacia el instituto, llevaba 5 minutos de retraso

Issei: (genial, mi primer día y ya voy tarde)

Al llegar, se dirigió Asia su salón, toco la puerta y el profesor abrió.

Prof: ¿si?

Issei: hola, soy el nuevo estudiante.

Prof: ah si, espera aquí afuera, entra cuando te diga y te presentas.

Issei: claro.

El profesor entro al salón y dijo a sus estudiantes sobre el nuevo estudiante, muchos cuchicheaban sobre si era hombre o mujer, o cosas propias a sus referencias o gustos.

Profesor: puedes pasar.

Cuando paso se hicieron los murmullos, y unas pocas chicas se sonrojaban.

Issei: hola, mi nombre es issei hyodou, mucho gusto.

Profesor: bueno puedes sentarte.

Issei tomo su lugar en medio de una fila al lado de la ventana, y asi pasaron las clases durante el resto del día. Cuando terminaron las clases issei se fue a sentar a un árbol con una muralla cerca de un viejo edificio, y la gema verde comenzó a aparecer en su brazo.

Draig: ¿y compañero que tal te fue en su primer día?

Issei: pues llegue tarde, y las clases estuvieron aburridas.

Draig: bueno ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

Issei: bueno, no importa a veces aprender sirve en algún futuro.

Draig: vaya, vas hacer todo un cerebrito en el futuro.

Issei: no me interesa mucho eso, la verdad.

Y justo en ese momento por instinto, issei miro por encima de el hacia una ventana de un viejo edificio, donde vio a una pelirroja observándolo, issei tuvo un ligero sonrojo pero después se volvió Asia draig.

Issei: ¿oye, crees que haya notado, ya sabes, que soy tu portador? O bueno, a menos que soy tan raro que empiezo a hablar solo.

Draig: no compañero, ella era un demonio, lo más probable es que ya sepa de mí y busque reclutarte para su nobleza.

Issei: vaya, no sé si sería divertido o simplemente no deba meterme en ese tipo de problemas.

Draig: solo trata de evitarlos.

Issei asintió, tocaron la campana y issei se dirigía nuevamente a su clase.

 **Clud del ocultismo**

Una pelirroja se encontraba sentada jugando ajedres con una morena de cabello en una cola.

Rias: ese chico ¿Qué puedes decirme sobre el?

Akeno: hum, issei hyudou…es nuevo…clase 2-b ¿Por qué, te interesa?

Rias: no mucho, luego te cuento. Tomare una ducha. Ah y dile a koneko que lo vigile.

Akeno: claro.

 **Con issei**

Issei iba caminando hacia su casa y al pasar por un puente, alguien le hablo desde atrás.

¿?: hol-a…¿tu eres issei hyudou, cierto?

Issei: si, ¿Qué pasa?

¿?: mi nombre es yuma amano y ¿m-me preguntaba si te gustaría salir conmigo? T-tú me gustas mucho.

Issei: (esta sensación…es extraña) lo siento pero no tengo mucho interés, adiós.

Tras decir eso issei camino y a una cierta distancia vio una pequeña Loli peli platina comiendo helado. Cruzaron miradas unos segundos y luego issei siguió su camino. A medio camino la muñeca izquierda de issei brillo de verde.

Issei: ¿me diras algo de ellas?

Draig: la que te pidió la cita era un ángel caído, tal vez ya se hayan dado cuenta de que podrías a ver sido un peligro, y la Loli era un sirviente de gremory, lo mas probable es que te haya mandado a seguir.

Issei: vaya, mi primer dia en japon, y ya estoy metido en lios.

 **Clud del ocultismo**

Dentro se encontraban rias y akano. En ese momento llegaba koneko, con su típico rostro serio.

Rias: koneko ¿Cómo te fue?

Koneko: su premonición fue correcta presidenta…

Rias: vez que tuve razón.

Akeno: ¿entonces que hacemos presidenta?

Rias: deberíamos mantenerlo aun vigilado, y estar en alerta…

Koneko: el me vio, se dio cuenta de que lo segui, lo mas probable es que ya sepa de su peligro y que intentara reclutarlo, presidenta.

Akeno: ara ara, eso solo complica las cosas.

Rias: no importa, issei hyudou será mi peon…mi lindo y tierno sirviente.

 **Casa de issei**

Issei se encontraba acostado en su cama pensando sobre lo ocurrido hoy.

Draig: creo que ya deberías saber de que mañana lo mas probable es que actúen.

Issei: si, lose.

Draig: solo no te mueras.

Issei: creí que querias que me callera de un acantilado para librarte de mi.

Draig no contesto, eso solo levanto más la curiosidad de issei, pero era tarde y decidió dormir.

 **Hola espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, y bien como en los comentarios hare un harem.**

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo.**

 **Comenten, aconsejen o critiquen.**

 **Adiós XD.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno…ah….solo empecemos.**

 **CAPITULO 3**

Issei corría hacia la escuela, otra vez iba tarde, no podía seguir llegando tarde, hacía que debería pedirle a su mama que le compre un despertador. Bueno issei llego a su salón y se sentó a esperar a que el profesor llegara. Al terminar las clases, en la hora de receso issei miraba por la ventana, hasta que oyó gritos de mujeres, estaban gritándole o mas bien alabando a un chico rubio que entraba al aula, eso era todo lo que se necesitaba para que se fuera la paz.

Chica: AH KIBA-KUN SAL CONMIGO.

Chica: KIBA-KUN ¿VAMOS AL KARAOKE ESTA TARDE?

Kiba: lo siento chicas, pero ahora mismo estoy ocupado, tal vez otro día.

Y tras decir eso se dirigió hacia issei.

Kiba: ¿issei hyodou?

Issei: ah…si ese soy yo

Kiba: ¿podrás acompañarme al club del ocultismo?

Issei: (¿club?...debe ser uno de los siervos gremory) ah claro.

Kiba: anda sígueme.

Ambos salieron ante la mirada sorprendida de algunos chicos y chicas, no siempre el chico más popular del instituto le habla a un nuevo estudiante y mucho menos lo invita al club. Cuando issei y kiba llegaron al club del ocultismo, en donde se encontraban, koneko, akeno y rias.

Kiba: presidenta, aquí esta.

Rias: ah, hola issei, te presento a akeno himejima y koneko toujo, a kiba ya debes conocerlo y yo soy rias gremory.

Issei: un gusto ¿ahora con el debido respeto, para que me necesita?

Rias: bueno como tú ya debes saber, nosotros somos demonios y te quería pedir…

Issei: que me una a tu nobleza ¿no?

Rias: acertaste ¿y dime quieres ser parte de mi nobleza?

Issei: lo siento, pero no

Rias: ¿QUE?

Issei: eso mismo, no me interesa ser parte de una nobleza, ahora ¿si me disculpa? Me voy.

Rias: ESPERA…

Pero ya era tarde, issei había salido por esa puerta antes de que pudiera terminar.

Akeno: ara ara ¿parece que no quiere ser parte de sus sirvientes, no? Presidenta.

Rias: no me rendiré, issei algún día será mío, oyes, MIO

Akeno: presidenta ¿usted no estará…?

Rias: claro que no…ahora deja de hacer suposiciones tontas y ayúdame a pensar cómo hacer que issei se una a nuestra nobleza.

Akeno, kiba y koneko: (tengo un mal presentimiento)

 **Con issei**

Habían terminado las clases y ahora issei caminaba derecho a su casa, pensando en lo que le dijo hoy la gremory. Asi que decidio hablarlo con draig.

Issei: he draig

Draig: ¿qué pasa compañero?

Issei: supongo que escuchaste la conversación de hoy ¿no?

Draig: si y no creo que este sea su único intento de hacer que te unan a su nobleza.

Issei: bueno, pero no lo conseguirá tan fácilmente.

Draig: compañero, deberías estar más alerta, al parecer por ahora nadie anda tras de ti, pero no dudo que pronto lo habrá.

Issei: claro no te preocupes compañero.

Draig: solo recuérdalo issei.

Issei: eh…ah…¿me llamaste issei?

Draig: ¿q-que? Claro que no…debes estar escuchando cosas ¿deberías dormir mas no crees? Bueno adiós.

Issei: (¿será mi imaginación? O ¿draig cada día está más raro?)

Luego de esa conversación issei llego a su casa en donde estaba su madre esperándolo.

 **Mañana siguiente**

Issei iba caminando hacia la escuela, esta vez iba a tiempo ya que su mama compro una alarma antes de llegar a casa, así que hoy podía ir con calma, bueno hasta que:

¿?: KYA…

Issei vio como una chica rubia se caía al suelo mostrando sus bragas, ante eso issei se ruborizo un poco, pero enseguida fue a ayudarla.

Issei: oye ¿te encuentras bien?

¿?: si, muchas gracias, por ayudarme

Issei: no hay problema.

¿?: por cierto…eh…me perdí y me preguntaba si me ayudarías a encontrar la iglesia.

Issei: ah...si claro

Issei y ¿? Se encaminaron a la iglesia.

Issei: ¿estás de vacaciones?

¿?: no, fui transladada aquí por la iglesia

Issei: ah entonces eres una hermana, por eso llevas ese tipo de ropa ¿no?

¿?: si, me alegra haberme encontrado con alguien tan amable como usted, debe ser la voluntad de dios, ¿no?

Issei: claro, como tú digas.

En ese momento se oyo el lloriqueo de un niño. ¿? Al ver eso fue ayudarlo.

¿?: anda, eres un hombre ¿no? Entonces no llore, anda mira te curare.

En ese momento ¿? Puso sus manos en la herida rodilla del niño, y de esta en peso a salir una luz verde y la herida se empezó a curar instantáneamente.

Issei: (¿una sacred gear?)

¿?: Ya está bien, puedes irte ahora.

Después de eso asia e issei siguieron su camino.

Issei: tienes una sacred gear muy útil dime ¿Cuál es?

¿?: Ah…bueno…es la twilight healing ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Issei: ah bueno yo también poseo una pero te lo dire otro dia.

¿?: Ah como gustes.

Issei: aun así tu poder es útil ¿no?

¿?: Si…..útil.

Dijo susurrando lo último, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por issei. Ya mientras caminaban lograron divisar desde lejos la iglesia.

Issei: bueno esa es la única iglesia de la ciudad.

¿?: AH gracias, muchas gracias.

Issei: pero nunca he visto a nadie hay.

¿?: Bueno no importa quiero darle las gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí.

Issei: no, no te preocupes.

¿?: Por cierto mi nombre es Asia Argento.

Issei: el mío es Issei Hyudou.

Asia: issei-san, me da gusto conocer a alguien tan bondadoso en esta ciudad.

Issei: no, no te preocupes haha

Asia: bueno ya me tengo que ir ¿nos volveremos a encontrar?

Issei: seguro que sí.

Asia: adiós issei-san

Y asia se fue en dirección a la iglesia, issei se quedó viéndola hasta perderla de vista y luego miro a la iglesia, acerco su brazo izquierdo a su cara.

Issei: draig ¿Qué crees?

Draig: siento presencias de ángeles caídos en esa iglesia.

Issei: lo más seguro es que quieran quitarle la sacred gear ha Asia, pero eso no pasara.

Draig: ¿la ayudaras?

Issei: claro, una persona tan buena como ella no merece morir.

Después de issei fue al instituto y tuvo su dia como cualquier otro.

 **Mañana siguiente**

Issei caminaba por el parque cuando de repente se encontró con quien menos esperaba.

Issei: asia ¿Qué haces aquí?

Asia: ah issei-san, es mi hora de descanso y quería conocer un poco la ciudad.

Issei: que te parece si nos divertimos un rato, últimamente he conocido buenos lugares.

Asia: me encantaría issei-san.

Asia y issei fueron a pasear por la ciudad, fueron a comer, a jugar, y hasta issei le gano un peluche de "ratchu", despues de eso issei y asia fueron a un pequeño parque en donde había una fuerte que parecía piscina [la de la serie] y se sientan en una banca de piedra.

Issei: y dime Asia ¿Cuál es tu historia?

Asia: ah bueno supongo que puedo confiar en ti issei-san. Bueno justo despues de que yo naciera mis padres me abandonaron, en una iglesia en un pueblo de europa. Un día un perrito estaba herido, y por un milagro yo lo cure, después de eso me llevaron a una gran iglesia en donde llevaban enfermos o heridos para que los curara y orara por ellos, me sentía feliz de poder ayudar a la gente. Pero un día cure a alguien que no debía…un demonio, dicen que la gente que cura demonios se convierten en herejes. Pero algún dia tengo esperanzas en que mi sueño se cumpla.

Issei: ¿sueño?

Asia: mi sueño es que algún dia poder plantar flores con mis amigos…pero nunca he tenido amigos.

Issei en ese momento se para y se pone frente a asia.

Issei: no te preocupes mas por eso, desde ahora yo sere tu amigo.

Asia: ¿de verdad?

Issei: claro asia.

Asia: muchas gracias…isei-san.

Issei sonrió, pero de repente una persona, se paro en el agua, llamando la atención de ambos.

Asia: reynalle-sama

Issei: con que eres tu…antes te llamabas Yuma ¿no?

Reynalle: vaya, pero si eres tu…aun me duelo por haberme rechazado.

Issei: lo siento pero no suelo salir con ángeles caídos.

Reynalle: bueno no importa, porque ahora morirás

Issei: eso lo veremos

Reynalle: bueno yo solo quiero a la chica

Asia: issei-san

Issei: jamas… asia mantente atrás de mi

Issei invoco su boosted gear.

Reinalle: así que esa es la famosa boosted gear…bueno no importa, te matare antes de que te vuelvas más peligroso.

Ella invoco una lanza de luz la cual le lanzo a issei atravensandolo, issei cayo de rodillas.

Asia: ISSEI-SAN

Reynalle: vez aun no eres lo suficiente fuerte.

Asia comenzó a curar a issei.

Issei: (la herida ya está curando) bueno esta vez no caeré en el mismo truco.

Reynalle lanzo otra lanza de luz, issei empujo a Asia, él se retiró Asia atrás, perdió un poco el equilibrio pero recupero la conpostura.

Issei: ¿listo draig?

Draig: vamos compañero.

En ese momento en el brazo izquierdo del castaño se apareció un guantelete rojo con garras

Draig: **[boost, boost, boost]**

Issei: **DRAGON SHOT**

De la punta del puño de issei salió una gran cantidad de energía que colisiono con una de las lanzas de luz de reynalle creando una gran explosión.

Reynalle: (que poder… mejor me llevo a la chica antes de que ocurra cualquier imprevisto)

Reynalle lanzo otra lanza de luz hacia issei para distraerlo mientras ella se acercó donde asia y le golpeó la cabeza desmallándola.

Issei: ASIA

Reynalle: nos veremos pronto issei.

Y en ese momento reynalle desapareció junto a asia en un círculo mágico.

Issei: no maldición… debo ir a rescatarla.

Draig: issei tranquilízate, hagamos esto con calma.

Issei: si… tienes razón.

 **Clud del ocultismo**

Rias se encontraba con akeno y frente a allas el familiar de rias.

Rias: dices que issei ira a la iglesia a salvar a la chica que se encontraba con el exorcista anoche.

El familiar asintió, para despues desaparecer

Akeno: ¿Qué haremos rias?

Rias: bueno…pues iremos a ayudarlo, asi ganamos un poco de confianza

Akeno: ufufuf aveces pienso que te obsesionaste con el ¿no? Rias

Rias: CLARO QUE NO

En ese momento entraron kiba y koneko

Kiba: ¿qué sucede presidenta?

Rias: nesecito que vayan a la iglesia por la noche, issei se encuentra allí, solo ayudenlo.

Akeno: ¿y nosotras que hacemos presidenta.

Rias: nos encargaremos de otra cosa.

 **Con issei**

Ya era de noche y issei se encontraba frente a las puertas de la iglesia

Issei: ya tengo que entrar.

¿?: nosotros te ayudaremos issei-kun.

Issei: eh tu eres kiba y…la chica koneko

Kiba: no te preocupes issei-kun te ayudaremos a salvar a la chica

Koneko: si

Issei: vale gracias…pero esto no significa que después me una a los suyos.

Kiba asintió y los tre se adentraron en la iglesia, el lugar parecía vacío hasta que encucharon una risa.

Kiba: tu ere…freed.

Freed: a demonios un placer poder verlos de nuevo hahaha

Issei: no tengo tiempo para ti QUITATE DEL CAMINO

Freed: hay chico rudo hahahahahaah lo siento pero no puedo hacer eso.

Koneko: entonces sera por la fuerza.

Dijo mientras tomaba una de las bancas de la iglesia la cual partio por la mitad

Freed: SI VAMOS A JUGAR HAHAHAHA

Freed comenzó a disparar con su pistola y luego se lanzó a un duelo se espadas con kiba.

Issei: (vaya es más bueno de lo que creí)

Freed y kiba se separaron a una distancia y freed dio otro salto hacia atrás por otra banca que se le venía encima.

Luego en otro duelo de espadas kiba tenía esta vez una espada de oscuridad la cual comenzó a quitar la luz de la espada de freed.

Freed: AH MALDITO DEMONIO

Mientras estabas distraídos issei cargo un **BOOST** y le dio un golpe en la cara a freed lo que lo hizo volar hacia una pared, generando una explocion.

Freed: AHHH DEMONIOS MALDITOS

Issei: para tu información yo no soy un demonio

Freed: como sea…..ADIOS

Freed saco una bomba de luz y la uso para escapar.

Koneko: escapo

Issei: aún tengo que salvar a Asia.

Koneko: aquí

Dijo mientrar destrozaba un mueble en el cual se encontraban unas escaleras hacia abajo. Comenzaron a bajar y llegaron a un santuario donde habían muchos exorcistas y asia se encontraba en unas escaleras arribas crusificada.

Issei: ASIA

Reynalle: adi que por fin llegas

Reynalle lanzo una lanza de luz ya que issei iba a moverse, luego de eso hacia comenzó a gritar hasta que algo comenzó a salir de su cuerpo. Ya cuando salio era una pieza cubierta en un aura verde.

Kiba: no me digas que es…

Issei: no…asia…

Reynalle: HAHAHAHAHA AL FIN ES MIO.

Reynalle se incructo la sacred gear de asia.

Issei: MALDITA

Issei comenzó a correr hacia ella, los exorcistas lo iban a atacar pero kiba y koneko los atacaban dándole paso a issei. Cuando llego issei saco a asia de la cruz.

Issei: asia ¿está bien? ASIA

Reynalle: HAHAHAHAHAAHA YA NO TIENE CASO JAMAS VOLVERA.

Issei: MALDITA SEAS.

Issei salto hacia abajo y comenzó a correr hacia el otro lado, cuando buscaban atarcarlos algunos de los exorcistas, kiba y koneko lo defendían.

Issei: KIBA, KONEKO

Kiba: DEJANOS ESTO A NOSOTROS ISSEI-KUN, VETE

Koneko: si, date prisa y huye.

Issei salio corriendo con asia en sus brazos, al subir la dejó en una de las bancas recostada.

Issei: asia…asia…respóndeme.

Asia: ah…issei-san, gracias yo fui feliz en el corto tiempo de tenerte como amigo

Issei: asia no digas tontería.

Asia: no…ajala te hubiera conocido….a-antes.

Issei: asia…

Asia en ese momento dejo de respirar mientras lagrimas caían de su rostro, y en la de issei también calleron unas delicadas lagrimas.

Reynalle: vaya…que romántico.

Issei giro su cabeza pare ver a reynalle sentada a unos metros de el.

Issei: VOY A MATARTE.

Reynalle le lanzo una lanza de luz la cual atraveso a issei en el hombro, pero este seguía caminando.

Reynalle: ¿Qué? COMO ES POSIBLE ¿ES QUE NO TE DUELE?

Issei: ES QUE LAS GANAS DE MATARTE ME QUITAN EL DOLOR.

Issei caminaba poco a poco con su boosted gear en el brazo del cual sacaron 3 boost.

Raynalle: NO ES POSIBLE

Grito mientras le lanzaba lanzas de luz, las cuales rechazaba o las esquivaba.

Issei: TOMA PU*A DE MIERDA

Issei golpeo a reynare en la cara la cual se entrello contra la pared.

Issei: draig.

Draig: entiendo. ¡ **Boost boost boost boost¡**

Issei: TOMA…. **DRAGON SHOT**

y la rafaga de energia se dirigio hacia la herida reynalle, a la cual le dio de lleno.

Reynalle: AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Y al final termino casi muerta, pero era obvio que no duraría mucho.

Issei: al fin termino.

En eso llegan kiba y koneko.

Kiba: has hecho un buen trabajo issei-kun.

Issei: si…

En ese momento también entraron rias y su reina.

Ria: hola ise.

Issei: gremory ¿Qué haces aquí?

Rias: pues vine a ayudarte ise

Issei: oye…puedes….transformar a asia en uno de los tuyos

Rias: ah…pues si la verdad….no te preocupes, seguirá en el mundo de los vivos, aunque no como antes.

Issei: bien…hazlo.

Rias se puso frente a asia y estiro los brazos dejando una pieza de alfil en su pecho.

Rias: tu asia argento…tu alma volverá a caminar sobre la tierra, TE CONVERTIRAS EN MI CIERVA…TU SELLARAS ESTE CONTRATO Y CAMINARAS DE NUEVO.

En ese momento la pieza de alfil se introdujo en asia, la cual despues de unos segundos comenzó a despertar.

Issei: ASIA

Asia: issei-san.

Issei abrazo a asia quien se sonrojo pero le correspondio a issei, ante la mirada molesta de rias.

Rias: (pero si yo fui quien la revivió…porque no me abraza a mí también)

Akeno: ufufufuffu creo que la presidenta esta celosa

Rias: CLARO QUE NO.

Issei: qué bueno que estas de vuelta asia

Asia: issei-san ¿Qué paso?

Issei: bueno eso te lo explico más tarde.

Rias: eh ise, y a mí no me abrazaras

Issei: la verdad…no…pero te agradezco que la hayas revivido

Rias: amm…bueno y ¿quieres ser mi peon

Issei: no

Akeno: ara ara nunca había visto a alguien que rechazara a la presidenta uufufufuf

Rias solo la fulmino con la mirada. Despues de eso todos volvieron a sus casas y issei se fue con asia quien le ofrecio una habitación en su casa, y fue bien recibida por aya. Ahora mismo issei se encontraba acostado en su cama.

Issei: eh draig

Draig: ¿Qué paso?

Issei: quería agradecerte por la ayuda de hoy.

Draig: bueno…yo siempre estare para ti

Issei: ehh

Draig: ahh tu no oiste nada

Issei: bueno….últimamente estas muy extraño.

Draig: debe ser tu imaginación

Issei: solo decía

Draig: bueno y que harás ahora con esta chica Asia

Issei: pues protegerla claro está.

Draig: ¿y la gremory?

Issei: no sé, solo espero que no me sigua molestando

Draig: pero si se nota que está a la cola tuya.

Issei: draig…no me digas que estas celoso.

Draig: ¿Q-QUE? CLARO QUE NO

Issei: bueno yo solo decía

Draig susurro: si solo supieras….

Issei: ¿Qué supiera que?

Draig: EH NADA, NADA bueno compañero tienes que dormir adiós

Issei: (¿y a este que le pasa?)

Pero dentro de issei, más bien en su conciencia un gran dragón tenía solo un pensamiento en mente.

Draig: (selo diré…si…será pronto….muy pronto)

 **Y bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.**

 **Comentarios, consejos y críticas.**

 **Bueno adiós XD.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola aquí otro capítulo de "portador y dragon"**

 **CAPITULO 4**

Asia: hola mi nombre es Asia argento, es un placer conocerlos…

Asia se presentó ante toda la clase que se animó al tener a otra chica linda en su clase.

Asia:…y actualmente estoy viviendo en la casa de hyudou issei-san

Hay todos los chicos se desilusionaron y lanzaron miradas de odio a issei, mientras que las chicas lanzaron miradas celosas, issei solo las ignoro. Al terminar las clases, asia y issei salieron juntos.

Asia: issei-san me acompañaría al club de ocultismo

Issei: no creo asia, ya sabes que gremory y yo no tenemos muy buena relación (mas bien no quiero ser su peon)

Asia: issei-san por favor…hágalo por mí

Issei miraba a los ojos de asia, odiaba admitirlo pero se veía realmente tierna.

Issei: vale vale vamos

Asia: GRACIAS ISSEI-SAN

 **Clud de ocultismo**

Rias, akeno, koneko y kiba se encontraban en el club, kiba y koneko sentados en los sofás, rias en su escritorio y akeno a su lado. Cuando entraron asia y issei, todos sonrieron, en especial rias.

Rias: ISE, hasta que al fin decides ser mi querido peon

Dijo rias ilusionada

Issei: no te hagas ilusiones, solo acompaño a asia.

A rias se le aplastaron todas sus iluciones y puso cara deprimida con una nube negra encime de ella.

Akeno: ufufufufufuf ojala ise fuera parte de la nobleza, haríamos cosas nada "santas"

Rias: AKENO (bueno… yo también quisiera que ise hiciera cosas nada santas conmigo)

Aisa: NO…si issei-san harán algo no santo será conmigo

Rias: ¿QUE DICES?

Y así siguieron una discusión hasta que apareció un círculo mágico amarillo del cual salió 16 personas mientras que en otro aparecía una peli platina

[No creo que sea necesario describirlos]

Rías: RAISER, GRAFIA

Grafia: hola ojou-sama [creo que así le decía]

Raiser: hola mi linda prometida

Asia y issei: (¿prometida?)

Grafia: mejor acomodémonos

rías estaba en el sofá con raiser a su lado acariciándole el pelo, rias estaba con cara de disgusto y los ojos cerrados, issei y los otros estaban todos frente a ellos y las chicas detrás de estos, raiser se encontraba tomando te [las mismas que la serie]

Raiser: ah el te de la reina de rías siempre a sido el mejor

Akeno: es un placer

Raiser empezó a acariciar a rías pero esta se paró.

Rías: mejor sería que te vallas.

Raiser se paró frente a rias.

Raiser: pero que pasa, si soy tu prometido.

Rias: no te deseo como eso (quisiera que ise fuera mi prometido ahhh)

Grafia: bueno hay una forma de solucionar eso

Rias: eh ¿Cuál?

Grafia: en un rating game o una batalla uno contra uno.

Rias: ¿de verdad?

Raiser: no te hagas ilusiones, nadie puede vencerme

Issei al oír eso susurra

Issei: valla que creido

Raiser a pesar de estar a una distancia escucho lo que dijo issei

Raiser: QUE DIJISTE DEMONIO CLASE BAJA

Issei: para que lo sepas no soy un demonio, pollito

Raiser: ¿Cómo ME LLAMASTE?

Issei: vaya, parece que ya estar sordo ¿dime que tan viejo estas para estar sordo? Dije que te llama POLLITO

Raiser: como te atreves es que quieres que te mate, eh no dijiste que no eras un demonio, entonces no me insulte humano inferior

Grafia: YA, basta los dos

Issei: ggrr malnacido

Raiser: ¿es que quieres que te mate?

Grafia: YA BASTA

Ante ese grito ambos se callaron

Grafia: si quieren pelear háganlo en otra parte

Issei: dijiste que para que rias se libere del compromiso se requiere una pelea ¿no?

Grafia: asi es

Issei: bien, yo peleare

Todos quedaron mudos ante eso, bueno el era un "simple" humano para los recién llegados.

Raiser: HAHAHAHAH ¿de verdad crees vencerme humano inferior?

Issei: es que tienes miedo, pollito

Raiser: asi que quieres que te mate ehh, acepto

Grafia: bien si quieren pelear podrá ser dentro de 1 semana, rias y su nobleza se encargara se llevar a issei al campo de batalla, adiós, y prepárense.

Tras decir eso desapareció en un circulo mágico

Raiser: adiós, rias y uummmm…

Issei: hyudou issei

Raiser: entonces prepara tu funeral

Tras eso desapareció con su nobleza, dejando a los chicos del club solos

Asia: issei-san…

Kiba: issei-kun…

Koneko: sempai…

Rias: ise… ¿lo haras por mí?

Dijo ella sonrojada ante la acción de issei

Issei: claro que no…solo quiero demostrarle al pollito quien manda.

Ante eso ella cayo al entilo anime y se fue a un rincón con una nube encima de ella.

Akeno: fufufufufufufu esto es interesante

 **Más tarde en la noche**

Issei y Asia caminaban a casa, a medio camino Asia decidió hablar

Asia: issei-san unted cree…

Issei: no te preocupes Asia, no me pasara nada…más bien necesito que me prestes algo para la pelea….

 **1 semana despues**

Issei se encontraba en el club de ocultismo, akeno preparaba un circulo magico para viajar al infierno.

Akeno: todo listo

Rias: bien, entonces vamos

Rias y su nobleza junto a issei entraron al círculo mágico, apareciendo en el infierno, hay se encontraban lord y lady fénix, raiser y su nobleza también, lord y venelana gremory, junto a sirzechs el actual lucifer, junto a otros tantos demonios de clase alta.

Issei se dirigió al campo de batalla donde se encontró a raiser de frente.

[el campo es el mismo que el de la serie]

Issei: ¿estás listo para perder? Pollito

Raiser: disfruta tu ultimo día, porque hoy morirás.

Issei: eso lo veremos.

Grafia: _bien espero que estén listo…ya…COMIENZEN_

En ese momento issei hizo aparecer su guantelete…

Issei: listo draig.

Draig: ¡hagámoslo¡

Issei: bien…PREPARATE RAISER… **BALANCE BREAKER**

En ese momento una armadura roja de dragón se materializó en el cuerpo de issei

Raiser: ¿qué? Tu…

Issei: no te preocupes no te hace mucho daño

Raiser: no digas tontería TE MATARE

Raiser se lanzó hacia a issei quien evitaba golpes cortesía de raiser, issei le devolvía los golpear , pero en ese momento raiser lanzo llamas a issei quien no le afectaron mucho gracias a la armadura

Issei: bien tratare de no hacerlo tan largo

 **Con el publico**

Rias: vamos issei tu puedes

Ravel: ese humano no podrá ganarle a mi hermano

Rias: POR QUE NO TE CALLAS, MI ISE GANARA

Sirzechs: rias…puedes tranquilizarte

Rias: a si…lo siento

Venelana: ah mi querida niña esta enamorada QUE ROMANTICO

Rias: MAMA

 **Devuelta a la pelea**

Issei: toma esto… **DRAGON SHOT**

La onda de enegia se dirigio a raiser quien la esquivo con un poco de dificultad

Raiser: sin dudad eres fuerte, pero no estas a mi nivel

Ambos se lanzaron en un ataque en que ambos se golperon las cara, pero a pesar de issi sufrir algo de daño, raiser la tuvo difícil, issei tenía una cruz

Raiser: ¿Qué…una cruz?

Issei: vamos, es que le tienes miedo…ah…esta cruz pollito

Raiser: AH TE MATARE

Issei: INTENTALO

Issei se lanzo contra raiser, raiser con sus alas y issei con sus propulsores, cuando ambos se lanzaron ráfagas de golpes a raiser le afectaban mas al tener la cruz, pero de pronto saco agua bendita y se la arrojo a raiser.

Raiser: AHHHHHHHHHH

Issei: vamos que aún…ahh…. no termino

 **Con el publico**

Lord Phoenix: es que quiere matar a raiser.

Lady Phoenix: no, no lo haría…o si

Sirzechs: no se procupen, el no lo hara, solo le enseñara a conocer la derrota a raiser

 **Volviendo a la batalla**

Issei puso la cuz en su puño izquierdo el cual cubrió de agua bendita, a la cual:

Draig: **TRASFER**

Transfirió energía a tanto el agua y la cruz.

Raiser: NO…ESPERA…NO SABES QUE ESTE COMPROMISO EN IMPORTANTE PARA LA SUPERVIVENCIA DE LOS DEMONIOS, AHHH TU NO LO ENTIENDES

Issei: RECUERDA QUE YO NO SOY UN DEMONIO…POR LO QUE ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA QUE LES PASE

Tras gritar eso issei se lanzó hacia raizer a toda velocidad

Draig: **BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST.**

Issei: ESTAS ACABADO

Tras eso issei golpeo con todas sus fuerzas a raiser, quien grito de dolor

Raiser: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Raiser escupio, más bien vomito sangre.

Issei: AUN NO TERMINO…. **DRAGON SHOT**

Y issei hizo explotar la onda de energía en el estómago de raiser quien salio disparado creando una gran explosión, cuando el humo se disipo se vio al herido e inconsciente raiser, issei se acercaba a el a paso lento, hasta que apareció la pequeña Phoenix e medio de los dos.

Ravel: NO TE ACERQUES A MI HERMANO

Issei: bueno si quieres interferir adelante, te estoy esperando hermosa

Ravel se sonrojo ante ese comentario

Issei: bueno creo que termine aquí

 **Mientras con el publico**

Lord Phoenix: vaya…derroto a raiser…increíble

Sirzechs: ah lo sabía…fue un gran espectáculo

Koneko: sempai lo logro

Akeno: ara ara pero está muy coqueto ¿no crees?

Rias: no puedo créelo…le dijo hermosa…y a mi…ni siquiera me ha dicho que soy linda

Venelana: mi niña…ahhhh ya sufrio el rechazo

Rias: NO….Y….YA CALLATE

Despues de eso volvieron al mundo humano y cada uno se fue a su hogar, issei junto a asia llegaron y fueron recibidos por unas preguntas de aya, pero despues de eso comieron y se acostaron, pero cuando issei se durmió, su brazo izquierdo tuvo un fuerte resplandor verde.

Y apareció la figura de una hermosa mujer, que se acostó al lado de issei, y este inconscientemente la abrazo, provocando un sonrojo de parte de esta.

Sin duda la mañana sería muy…reveladora.

 **Y bueno espero que les haya gustado el cap.**

 **Bueno no tengo mucho que decir asi que:**

 **Adiós XD.**


	5. ¿amor? cap 5

**Hola aquí el tan ansiado episodio, bueno pasen y lean**

 **CAPITULO 5**

Issei estaba despertándose esa mañana, recordó como el día de ayer le dio una paliza al pollito, sin duda una pelea que no olvidaría. Bueno cuando empezó a despertarse misteriosamente durmió "calentito" por así decirlo a pesar de que durmió solo en bóxer, cuando intento levantarse, no pudo, y hay lo noto…él estaba abrazando a una mujer, la acción de este, pues se sonrojo y se levantó tan rápido y brusco movimiento.

Issei: ¿Q-QUIEN ERES TU?

¿?: ahh a ya despertaste.

Issei se fijó en la mujer que se levantó frotándose los ojos, se la quedó mirando, ella estaba…DESNUDA. Issei noto que tenía unos 15-16 años, tenía el cabello rojo hermoso con varios mechones resaltando por su cara y largo como hasta la cintura, ojos hermosos verdes, y unos pechos casi tan grandes como los de rías…y una cara y cuerpo absolutamente…perfecto…era incluso más atractiva que cualquier chica que haya visto antes.

Issei: ¿q-quien eres t-tu?

¿?: ah pues soy yo draig

Issei: ¿QUE? Imposible

Draig: pero si es verdad o si no porque no le hablas a tu muñeca…nadie contestara

Y issei intento contactar a draig, pero le fue imposible, y solo se puso a mirar a la chica, era igual a draig, solo que en forma humana, roja y de ojos verdes, como cuando era dragón

Issei: ¿de verdad eres draig?

Draig: te digo que si compañero

Issei: vaya…no puedo creerlo.

Draig: pues créelo

Issei: y porque te muestras ahora

Draig se sonrojo y desvio la mirada

Draig: b-bueno…eres la primera persona a la que le muestro mi apariencia real…y…la razón…bueno…es solo que me…atraes

Issei: ¿q-que? No entiendo

En ese momento draig se lanzó a issei en un abrazo y le dio un beso en los labios, claro era inexperto e issei solo tenía los ojos abiertos de la impresión. Ya cuando se separaron draig respondio:

Draig: l-lo que quiero decir es que m-me g-gustas

Issei estaba totalmente sonrojado…una de los dos dragon celestiales le dijo ¿Qué lo amaba? Era raro.

Issei: p-pero como es…posible.

Draig: tienes que creerme…los dragones somos muy orgullosos y nunca le revelariamos nada a nadie.

Issei: bueno…es que es…como decirlo…que soy inexperto en este tipo de cosas

Draig: yo también…pero te amo y de verdad

Issei: AH es por eso tu comportamiento extraño entonces ¿no?

Draig: si…no soportaba que esa gremory quisiera deducirte o que la rubia te enamorara

Issei: (no puedo creerlo…)

Draig: por favor…sé que no nos conocemos mucho…pero por favor déjame hacerlo

Issei: ….

Draig: ….

Issei: …..

Draig: ….

Issei: b-bueno está bien

Draig: GRACIAS

Luego de decir eso lo beso con ternura, claro ya empezaba a tomar pasión, ese ya no era el primer beso y sabían más cómo hacerlo. Cuando se separaron.

Issei: b-bueno…entosces…bueno tengo que irme a la escuela

Draig: p-puedo ir contigo

Issei: claro…pero debería cambiarte el nombre…ya sabes, draig suena más a chico que chica.

Draig: ¿y cómo me llamare?

Issei: que tal…. Akane Yoshida ¿Qué te parece?

Akane: tú me lo has puesto…me gusta….DESDE AHORA SOY AKANE YOSHIDA LA NOVIA DE ISSEI HYUDOU

Issei: ¿QUE?

Akane: eso…desde ahora soy tu novia…¿qué te parece?

Issei: ah…bueno como quieras

Akane sonrio feliz y le dio otro beso en los labios a issei…sin duda tenía que acostumbrarse a eso.

Akane: entonces desde hoy ire contigo a la escuela

Issei: si, hablare con sona sitri sobre eso

Y asi issei se puso el uniforme, akane solo se puso una ropa casual, y despues de hablar con aya quien recibió bien a akane y le dijo que asia ya se había ido a la escuela, despues de eso, pusieron dirección a la academia. Al llegar no habían alumnos, de seguro ya estaban en las clases, bueno ellos se dirigieron al consejo estudiantil, cuando entraron vieron a zona sitri y su reina tsubaki.

sona: si ¿Qué deseas?

Issei: bueno to soy el actual portador del dragon gales rojo

Sona: que…tu eres

Issei: bueno y si quería pedirte que incribieras a mi novia en la escuela…y bueno ella es draig la dragona emperadora solo que con forma de humana.

Tanto presidenta y vice-presidenta se quedaron heladas ante eso

Sona: que quieres decir con eso

Akane: que no escuchas, soy draig la dragona emperadora

Issei: si pero solo le pido que la inscriba en el instituto, ella usa el nombre de akane yoshida.

Sona: valla…es difícil de asimilar…vale lo hare…¿quieres que le diga a rias de esto?

Issei: díselo….solo que no haga un escandalo

Sona: como quieras

Despues de eso tsubaki le entrego a akane un uniforme de la escuela, el cual le quedo perfecto. Se dirigieron hacia las clases bueno issei entro y akane se quedó fuera esperando la señasl del profesor para entrar.

Profesor: bueno alumnos hoy tenemos una nueva estudiante, por favor entra

Cuando akane entro , a los hombres se les salieron los ojos de lo hermosa que era, literalmente, no siempre aparece una mujer más bella que supera a las dos hermosuras de kuoh, dos tipos en especial la miraban con ojos pervertidos mientras lanzaban comentarios, cosa al disgusto de issei. Y la mujeres pues solo tenían miradas celosas y de admiración.

Akane: hola mi nombre es akane yoshida, un gusto, actualmente vivo en casa de MI novio, hyudou issei.

Y ahí se escuchó perfectamente como si un vidrio se hubiera roto, los hombres le lanzaban miradas de odio a isse y las chicas celosas, pues el castaño ya tenía su reputación en esa escuela, issei solo ignoro las miradas.

Profesor: ah bueno siéntate al lado de hyudou entonces.

Y asi continuaron las clases, a pesar de que issei recibia miradas de odio y akane de lujuria. Luego de eso terminaron las clases y issei y akane se dirijieron a un arbor libre de miradas cerca del viejo edificio.

 **Clud del ocultismo**

Rias: ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

Sona: rias calmate

Rias: QUE ME CALME….MY ISE TIENE NOVIA Y NO SOY YO….NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sona: (es que aacaso se obseciono con hyudou)

Akeno: oh valla…creo que ya perdi mi oportunidad fufufufu pero rias que haras ahora mira de aquí los veo yo.

Rias por instinto se dirigió a la ventana donde estaba viendo su reina y absolutamente….los vio cerca de un árbol….BESANDOSE…rías no aguanto y se desmayó.

Akeno/sona: PRESIDENTA/RIAS

 **Con issei**

El y akane se encontraban besándose en un árbol…bueno akane quería pasar todo el tiempo posible con issei…cuando se separaron…

Issei: por cierto akane tengo una duda…más bien dos.

Akane: dime

Issei: desde cuando estas enamorada de mi

Akane sonrojada: b-bueno…desde unas semanas despues de que despertaras tu sacred gear.

Issei: valla

Akane: y la segunda

Issei: tu antes dijiste que los dragones sienten vergüenza al revelar su sexo ¿es que son todos mujeres?

Akane: no…solo yo y…albion mi enemigo natural.

Issei: el dragón emperador blanco…valla interesante.

Akane: si…nunca les decimos a nadie porque nos da vergüenza revelar nuestra verdadera identidad.

Issei: valla…por cierto espero que no te haya molestado la miradas de las chicas en clase

Akane: bueno de todas formas tengo que acostumbrarme…tu al tener sangre de dragón algún dia tel vez tengas mas de una mujer

Issei: ehhhhh ¿de verdad?

Akane: si pero…no me importa mientras yo sea siempre la primera

Issei: ehh

Akane: prométemelo

Issei: ah vale lo prometo

Akene solo lo siguió besando como respuesta hasta que oyeron un grito en el viejo edificio….no le dieron mucha importancia sin embargo.

Asia: ISSEI-SAN

Issei: humm asia

Asia: issei-san si usted queria yo sería su n-novia

Issei: EHHH

Asia: hhghghghgh issei-san no me quiere

Issei: AH NO ASIA YO TE QUIERO MUCHO

Akene: hmp no importa Asia ¿verdad? Si quieres compartimos a issei

Issei y asia: EHHH

Asia: ¿de verdad?

Akane: CLARO mientras no me lo quites por completo

Asia: GRACIAS eehhh etto…

Akane: akane yoshida aunque me conocen más por….

Y así le explicaron a Asia lo de draig, cosa que la sorprendió, pero se empezaron a llevar bien, pero eran observados por una lolita, una peli platina escucho todo lo que dijeron, y claro ella ya tenía los nuevas planes para su vida.

Koneko: (y-yo también sere una chica de issei-sempai)

Luego de eso se fue al club en donde la peli roja decaída estaba se lo explicaron junto a kiba que al igual que al principio los demás se sorprendió.

 **Hola espero que les haya gustado… no quería hacerlo muy largo eso si**

 **Bueno espero que dejen comentarios adiós.**


End file.
